


Muérdago

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Navidad, trampa, trap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	Muérdago

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar Enkidu? Sinceramente me parece un plan absurdo. 

—Claro que va a funcionar Gil, trabajé mucho condicionando a Arturia durante semanas para que adorara mis galletas de mantequilla, créeme cuando vea una no pensará en otra cosa más que comerla y así la atraparás.

Arturia vio el camino de galletas en forma de estrella en el suelo de la casa, no sabía de qué se trataba esta artimaña, pero era evidente quienes estaban detrás de ella; sobre todo porque el único que preparaba esa golosina era Enkidu y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que si Enkidu estaba en esto, Gilgamesh también.

Irritada, la rubia optó por ignorar las pequeñas galletas, pero no logró resistirse y antes de darse cuenta ya había recolectado un puñado de ellas mientras seguía el camino. La avergonzada mujer sólo podía pedir que nadie la viera recogiendo comida del suelo.

Luego de andar un rato, se detuvo cuando vio unos zapatos blancos que inmediatamente reconoció y dejó salir un suspiro, al parecer había caído en la trampa, aunque aún no sabía cual.

La chica alzó la mirada viendo al rubio que tenía una expresión sonriente y triunfadora. Gilgamesh no dijo palabra alguna, sino que simplemente alzó su mano señalando con su dedo índice hacia arriba. 

Arturia volteó a ver qué era lo que el hombre señalaba y no se alarmó cuando vio un muérdago atado del techo justo encima de ellos, la rubia rodó los ojos. "¿En serio este hombre piensa que voy a ceder ante tal cosa?", pensó.

La mujer miró de nuevo a Gilgamesh pero esta vez no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. El muy tramposo sostenía entre sus labios una galleta más grande que las demás, el rico aroma de mantequilla y vainilla llegó a la nariz de Arturia haciéndola salivar.

La rubia estaba iracunda por dentro, no podía creer que había caído en algo tan absurdo y frustrada de pelear consigo misma por la tentación que representaba la golosina en la boca del rubio, tomó a Gilgamesh del mentón para acercarlo a ella y cuando éste estaba a la altura de su rostro cerrando los ojos preparándose para el anhelado contacto, la rubia puso sus labios en la galleta y luego le metió un pisotón al rubio quien, enseguida jadeó de dolor soltando el postre que en un segundo desapareció en la boca de la ojiverde.

—¡Arturia eso es trampa!—gritó muy molesto y ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y cómo se llama lo que hiciste tú? Incluso usaste a Enkidu, no volveré a comer nada que él preparé —declaró también molesta, a lo que Gilgamesh estrechó su mirada.

—Pues vamos a ver quién de los dos hace mejor trampa—Y dicho esto le mostró una bolsa llena de galletas.

—¡Dame esa bolsa! —ordenó la rubia, intentando tomarla.

—Si la quieres ¡bésame!—dijo poniéndola fuera de su alcance.

Así inició una pequeña pelea cuyo final sólo cierto peliverde sabría.


End file.
